Forever is an Awfully Long Time
by Broken Lollipop
Summary: Ianto made it out after the 456. He made it through Miracle Day. There was no way that he was going to leave Jack's side. Ever.
1. 456

_This is just something that was running through my head and I wanted to get it out. _

_I love Jack and Ianto, they are so amazing together. I really wish they hadn't gotten separated. Especially the way they did._

_Unbeta'd, so sorry for mistakes._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Part One

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. It had been about a month since the incident with the 456 and Jack had thought he lost Ianto, had even mourned over his body; only the morning after the funeral, Jack had found Ianto laying sleeping in his bed. At first Jack didn't know what was going on, he hadn't told anyone about his new home, and he had just buried his lover the night before. He had stood there for so long before he noticed a note leaning against his lamp on the table to the right of his bed.

_**'I wish I could fix you like you so desperately wanted.**_

_**I hope you can accept this as an apology. **_

_**I know losing your companion is difficult,**_

_**so if I can't fix you I figured I could ease this pain.**_

_**The Doctor'**_

Jack stared at the note before dropping it and falling to his knees beside the bed. Taking Ianto's hand into his own he pressed his lips to the fingers before cradling the hand against his cheek. Trust the Doctor to do something like this, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the man. He gave Jack back something that couldn't be replaced.

Over the week between Ianto's death and finding him sleeping in his bed, Jack had tried to kill himself at least twice a day. He wanted to join Ianto so bad but he would always wake up from it. His heart had been slowly broken into tinier pieces than the broken halves it had previously been in. Jack believed he would never feel happy again.

Gwen had taken him out on outings with her and Rhys but he had never been in to it and Rhys had told Gwen to stop trying. Gwen hadn't looked pleased about that but she had agreed in the end. He hadn't seen much of her since because of her pregnancy but she called about once a day. Jack figured it was to make sure he was okay but it wouldn't matter if she did because Jack couldn't die.

But today was the marking of the one month anniversary of the defeat of the 456 and he was starting to mend. It would be easier if Ianto would just wake up. Jack hadn't eaten in twenty-eight days. He knew the rule of survival, that a person could live without food for up to thirty days depending on their body type. Jack just couldn't bring himself to leave Ianto's side. Jack laid his head down on the bed deciding to just rest his eyes for a moment.

Jack woke up with a jerk. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep or what woke him up. Fingers brushed his cheek and Jack looked up into soft blue eyes, filled with confusion. Jack sat up quickly, hands flying up to cup Ianto's face before he kissed the male. When they separated, Jack leaned forward so that his forehead was pressed against Ianto's.

"What happened Jack? I should be dead. I was dying." Ianto whispered, voice rough.

Tears filled Jack's eyes at the reminder.

"A doctor got to you in time I guess." he responded softly, stroking Ianto's cheeks with his thumbs.

Ianto looked in to Jack's eyes, trying to get a read on the male but decided to just let it go.

"How long was I out?" Ianto asked.

"A month. Now stop talking, you shouldn't rush talking after your voice has been unused for so long." Jack replied.

Ianto nodded in response and let Jack kiss him again.

XxXxX

"So how many times?" Ianto asked as he stood making coffee.

Jack had protested Ianto getting up but Ianto had just stared at him in return. Jack knew that look, Ianto only got that look when he was dead set on something, or Owen had made a mess of the hub, or Owen almost shot him. It was Ianto's unimpressed look; so Jack had caved and let Ianto out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked looking up from the stove.

He had figured that if Ianto was going to put himself on his feet then he was going to make sure that the male ate sufficiently. He kept his eyes on Ianto as the male finished pouring the coffees. Ianto placed the mugs on the island before moving to Jack's side and resting a hand on Jack's back.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Jack. Please don't hide from me." Ianto responded as he moved to rest his head against Jack's spine. Jack closed his eyes against the pain that was starting to rise in his chest.

"Talk to me Jack." Ianto whispered.

"At least twice a day." Jack responded softly.

Jack didn't move as he waited for Ianto to say something but all he heard was a choked sound. He turned around and took Ianto into his arms.

"Don't cry Ianto." Jack said gently.

He reached up to stroke Ianto's hair as the male cried into his chest. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He didn't even know how Ianto knew what he did, but he didn't want Ianto hurting over him.

"How can I not Jack, you did it because of me." Ianto replied.

"No Ianto. I don't blame you. If anyone was to blame it was the 456, or me. I wanted to be with you so bad Ianto, I couldn't bear the fact of living without you. It was only until you showed up Ianto. I stopped once you came back to me." Jack told him.

Ianto pulled back to look up at Jack, eyes red from crying and Jack reached up to wipe the tears away.

"The coffee will get cold and I'm going to end up burning my apartment down." Jack said as the two stood there quietly.

Ianto nodded and sat down at the island and taking his mug into his hands. He sat there, not taking his eyes off of Jack as he finished cooking their breakfast. Ianto knew that things would be different now but Ianto would take it in stride, all the good and all the bad; Ianto wouldn't let this hurt their relationship anymore than it had.

Jack turned to face him with a large smile on his face, a smile Ianto remembers from the last time he spent the night with Jack, before the 456. Jack had made them pancakes and had covered half the hub's kitchen and himself in flour. After that night Ianto had noticed Jack's smiles had become sadder and more painful. It was as if Jack had known he would lose something important.

"I don't know if it is any good. I haven't cooked in a while." Jack said happily as he plated the food.

Ianto smiled at him. He loved seeing Jack this happy.

"I'm sure it is fine Jack." he responded.

They sat there laughing as they ate and both of them couldn't see themselves being any happier. Jack vowed to himself right then as he wiped syrup of Ianto's lip, that he wouldn't lose Ianto again. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ianto again.

Jack would make sure that Ianto would spend the rest of his life smiling and laughing.

They finished eating and the two did the dishes, Jack flicking bubbles at Ianto occasionally. Ianto swatted at Jack in protest.

Jack captured Ianto and pulled him close; Ianto's hands moved up to rest on Jack's chest. Jack leaned forward to rest his forehead against Ianto's.

"Are we going to tell Gwen?" Ianto asked moving one hand to let his fingers dance across Jack's face.

Jack closed his eyes in bliss at the feeling of his lover's fingers.

"Not yet. I'm thinking of keeping you to myself for awhile." Jack replied.

Ianto smiled and moved away from Jack.

"Alright Mr. Harkness, you finish the dishes, I am going to take a shower." Ianto told him before walking away.

Jack watched Ianto go, hand stretching out towards Ianto. To be honest, Jack didn't want to let Ianto out of his sight.


	2. Miracle Day

_Yes it is short. But I didn't want to over do it when I am working on so many other stories, two that are being posted as I go too..._

* * *

Part Two

Ianto sat typing on the laptop. It had been a little over a year since 456 and coming back from the dead. Ianto knew that was what Jack was hiding but he would never tell the other male he knew. Especially now that everyone was immortal. Jack had run off when they had gotten word that people found Torchwood and knew Gwen and Rhys's location. Ianto had wanted to go but Jack had refused and when Ianto had sent him his signature 'unimpressed' look, Jack caved and told Ianto that he would call once he knew what was going on.

Ianto being who he was had settled in and began tracking Jack from the moment the man left their home. He wasn't actually going to allow Jack to go through this alone, even if he wasn't right by Jack's side. Ianto watched Jack's movements and grew confused when the GPS in earpiece began flying overseas. Ianto reached up and touched his own communicator gently.

"Jack what's going on?" Ianto asked softly.

Ianto sat there in silence, worry building in his chest without Jack answering.

Ianto lurched to his feet ready to grab his things and follow Jack's co-ordinates. There was no way this was good. Just as he was grabbing his keys, he heard crackling. Ianto listened into what was happening. He heard Gwen yelling and someone throwing out orders. What made him collapse to his knees though was the sounds he knew were coming from Jack; and that is when it hit Ianto.

While everyone else was becoming immortal, Jack was becoming mortal and now by the sound of it Jack was dying. Ianto couldn't help the tears streaming down his cheeks as he listened to Gwen trying to do chemistry on the plane to save Jack. If it worked he would thank her later.

If it didn't he would hunt down the people behind this and beat them; then he would join Jack. He wouldn't be separated from Jack again. Ianto leaned against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest.

He didn't know how long he sat there, curled up and crying, he suspected that it was only minutes but it felt like hours if not days; he sat there listening to Jack's painful cries. Ianto forced himself off the floor and grabbed his keys. There was no way he was staying behind if Jack was mortal and people wanted him dead.

Ianto stormed out of their apartment and headed towards the airport.

XoXoX

Jack looked at Gwen, they had been hiding in this seedy apartment for a week now and he was not enjoying it. It didn't help that he had been ignoring Ianto either; he didn't want to, but after they had found out Jack was mortal he had been worried about what would happen to him and he didn't want Ianto to know.

Gwen was pacing as she plotted out a plan. They had just found out who was behind whatever this thing actually was and she was ready to stop it. Only they were having a difficult time figuring out where exactly they needed to be in order to make this work. They were working off a riddle and as much as it was annoying Gwen and their other group members, it was just annoying Jack more.

He wanted to be at home with Ianto. He wanted to curl up in bed with the man he loves. He wanted to make love to his fiancee. He wanted everything back to how it was. Jack shook his head as he realized he was sulking.

Jack looked over to where Rex and Esther were talking quietly to each other. When he had first left Ianto it was when Ianto had gotten an alert signalling that someone found Torchwood. Ianto had protested but Jack had kissed him and said goodbye. He had met Esther shortly after, where he found out about the hunt for Gwen.

After that he hadn't had much time to talk to or see Ianto and now it was starting to weigh heavily on him.

"Jack?"

Jack blinked and focused on the group in front of him. They were staring at him, Gwen even had her arms crossed across her chest.

"What?" he asked resting his head against the wall.

"We were trying to tell you that we have a plan." Rex said flatly.

Jack nodded and listened as the three explained the plan they came up with. Jack couldn't help but think that the plan could work. If the information they had collected was accurate; he also couldn't help but think that if Ianto was here they might have a better chance at verifying information.

Jack felt another pull at his heart as he thought of Ianto. He couldn't wait until he was able to go home; He would definitely be in the doghouse though. He wondered if he apologized enough that Ianto would keep his punishment to a minimum. Though punishment could be exciting too.

Jack went to tell them that he could see the plan working out when banging on the door stopped him. All four of them froze, eyes locked on the door. All of them reached for their firearms as Jack lurched to his feet and moved towards the door. No one should be here, no one should know where they were.

"Is it a good idea to get that close?" he heard Gwen ask quietly from behind him.

Jack sent her a glare telling her to shut up.

"Jack Harkness you open up this door right now!"

Gwen's eyes widened as Jack's jaw dropped.

Jack threw the door open and standing right in front of him was Ianto Jones himself and he didn't look pleased. Jack heard Gwen's distressed noise as Ianto walked into the tiny apartment glancing around with distaste. He held up his hand to Gwen who went to approach him before turning on Jack and aiming his gun at the man.

The other three protested as Jack holstered his own before holding up his hands.

"You left me behind for Torchwood business. You didn't tell me you were mortal, I had to hear you almost die instead! I had to track you down overseas to this poorly kept neighborhood. You worried me half to death Jack Harkness!" Ianto snapped.

Jack approached Ianto slowly and pulled the Welshman into his arms. Ianto's arm with the gun dropped down and he didn't notice as someone grabbed it from him; he just wrapped his arms around Jack. He buried his face in Jack's chest and let the tears fall. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and whispered to his softly until he stopped crying.

Jack led Ianto to the couch and helped the male sit down. Sitting by his side he pulled his lover closer, letting Ianto rest against him.

"You owe me for my ticket." Ianto mumbled.

"Rest Ianto." Jack told him softly.

Ianto closed his eyes, hand moving to grasp tightly at Jack's shirt. Jack held him tightly and glanced up at the group staring at him.

Gwen moved forward, her hands dropping to her hips.

"When were you planning on telling me he was alive Harkness?" She asked flatly.

Jack sighed as he prepared to explain.

XxXxX

Ianto stood to the side as they all stood at one entrance. Rex and Esther were at the other and in the same position. The bad guys had them cornered but Jack was his normal confident but cocky self. Ianto wanted to run to his side but he knew that this wasn't the best time to let his feelings take control.

He heard Rex talking and then Jack was bleeding. Ianto stumbled against the suddenly shaking earth and there are screams. Ianto feels someone grab his hand and pull him along.

"I've got you Ianto." he heard the person say and realized it was Jack that had his hand.

XxXxX

Ianto followed Jack who had rushed after Rex. They had lost Esther but somehow Rex had managed to survive his injuries. They had just figured out who the mole was and Rex had taken of after them.

Ianto heard the gunshot before the scene came into view. Rex was laying on the ground bleeding and Jack knelt at his side, tears filling his eyes. Ianto ran over and dropped to his knees.

"I'll call an ambulence." Ianto said as he moved to get his phone.

Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand.

"It's too late Ianto." Jack whispered brokenly.

Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jack." he whispered.

"Why do I have to keep losing people?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto wove their fingers together.

"I know it hurts Jack, but I'm here." Ianto responded.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head.

"I'll lose them forever and as much as it hurts to think it, you won't be there forever." Jack told the Welshman.

Ianto felt tears filling his own eyes. He wished for nothing more than for being able to stay with Jack...Forever.

Ianto moved and kissed Jack gently to let him know that even if it may not be forever...it would at least be until his last breath. He wouldn't leave him.

A gasp ripped them apart and they looked down to see Rex, eyes wide and panting. The three stared at each other, one though running through all their minds:

That's not possible.


	3. Forever

_Last chapter! YAY! Done! Hope you enjoy it. I did...it made my brain happy._

* * *

Epilogue

Jack leaned against the door frame watching Ianto. The Welshman had been a lifesaver for him. After arriving home after Miracle Day Jack hadn't given Ianto no choice and pulled him off and married him. Ianto had been happy though and that meant everything to Jack. He wanted nothing more for his partner, his husband.

A year later they adopted a little boy who had been orphaned during the Miracle Day incident. Ianto had been amazing with him and he had such faith in Jack's ability to raise the little boy and love them both. Jack had decided then and there that while the world may need Torchwood, they could find new agents, they didn't need him or Ianto any more.

Gwen had agreed and her Rhys and their little girl went back into hiding, though it wasn't as covert this time. They kept in contact with Jack and Ianto and their families always got together for holidays.

Gwen noticed it first. Ianto hadn't been paying attention and had gotten stabbed by the carver. Gwen had cried out in terror and Rhys had been apologizing and talked about calling an ambulance. When Ianto had just pulled it out and moved to Jack's side where the male held him as he died, Gwen began yelling at Jack. But it didn't take long for understanding to cross her face.

Minutes later Ianto stiffened with a harsh gasp. Jack had welcomed him back and kissed him gently as he stroked his husbands hair.

Years had passed since then and they had attended Gwen's funeral and Rhys's followed by their son's and Gwen and Rhys's daughter. It had been hard on them but together they moved through it.

So they continued to move, never living in one place for too long, not wanting anyone to notice that they never aged.

Jack never strayed from Ianto and Ianto remained devoted to Jack. They never got bored of each other, especially since Jack liked adventure. When Ianto was in his three hundreds, Jack suggested being a family again. This time though it was one of their own. Jack had introduced Ianto to the thrills of certain alien tech. Ianto had forced him to sleep on the couch for awhile after that one but little Owen Tosh Harkness Jones was a blessing and helped Jack win his Tad's heart back.

When Ianto was in his thousands, they ran into the Doctor and Jack hadn't thought twice about thanking him. The Doctor had smiled at them and properly introduced himself to Ianto. Ianto proceeded to convince the Doctor to take them on a trip. The TARDIS made Ianto sick and that was how they found out about Gwynyvene Rhiannon Harkness. The Doctor apologized and explained that he should have warned them about some of the things the TARDIS was capable of and that some of the tech onboard was still unknown even to him. Ianto had just kissed Jack and appeased the Doctor's need for forgiveness.

"Jack?"

Jack shook himself out of his memories and smiled at his husband who was holding their newest addition Grayson Jones Harkness, who was named after Jack's brother. Jack moved over and pulled his husband into his arms.

"You make the loss more tolerable." Jack whispered into the Welshman's ear.

Ianto cupped Jack's cheek gently as he pulled Jack into a soft kiss. Jack leaned his forehead against his husband's and smiled.

"You don't make it so bad yourself Mr. Harkness." Ianto replied.

Jack doesn't know what the future has for him or for Ianto. In fact he couldn't wait to show Ianto some of the things he knows are to come and face the ones he doesn't. But there is one thing he is certain of and that is that the love that he and Ianto have is something will last forever. He could live with that.

Jack led Ianto outside the TARDIS where they were to watch the sunrise. The sun that no longer shone golden yellow but a beautiful red; setting over seas of white sand. The Doctor was standing there with his newest companion talking animatedly and pointing. Jack knew his old home and loved that he could see it again but he knew he could never see it as himself again.

Glancing at the man moving to join the Doctor, he knew it didn't matter, he had all the home he needed; because he knew that as long as Ianto held his heart he would never be unhappy. He had all he needed to live forever.

Besides forever can be an awfully long time and he wouldn't have his life any other way.


End file.
